


A kind man

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Matt got drunk and admires his boyfriend very much.





	A kind man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeusus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/gifts).



> They're in love.

Matt had lost count how many beers he had and the bottle of the nth one he just finished dangled dangerously loose from his hand.  
Someone took the bottle from him and put it on the low living room table. It was Techie. Beautiful, tiny, adorable, kind Techie.  
Matt felt his face heat up, the tips of his ears were burning. It was like the first time he had seen Techie, working at a station that had illuminated his face in an eerie ethereal light. Only that in here it was the low light of the room and the stars in the viewport behind him.

His hand reached out on its own accord to touch the side of Techie’s face.

“You’re so beautiful”, Matt croaked. When had his voice gotten so thick with emotion? He could feel tears prickling at his eyes.

Techie chuckled and curled up against him, burying his face in the hollow of Matt’s neck.

“We should go to sleep, you’re so drunk”, Techie whispered, the words softly falling against Matt’s exposed skin. He could feel Techie’s smile.

“I mean it. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” He wasn’t even sure if he didn’t slur his speech. Matt sniffled in an attempt to keep the tears in, one escaped him nonetheless, landing on the soft hair on Techie’s head.

Techie kissed his neck lightly, the sweet touch making Matt’s heart flutter. He resurfaced from where he had hidden his face.

He leaned in so closely that they were almost kissing. “You’re not so bad yourself”, Techie whispered against Matt’s lips before their lips finally connected. Matt only responded sluggishly, his tongue not entirely doing what he wanted it to do. He knew he was sloppy but Techie didn’t seem to mind.

He wanted to say “I love you” so badly but Matt’s mouth was too occupied trying not to drool.

Matt wanted to put his arms around Techie so badly, pull him close and never let him go. But Techie had moved away and was so quickly on his feet that Matt had barely any time to process it. He held out his hand and Matt took it, letting himself be helped to his feet.

“Let’s go to bed”, Techie said, his kind smile decorated with a blush high on his cheeks.

Matt stared at him with his mouth open. He nodded slowly, letting himself be led...


End file.
